voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Andromeda
Origins Andromeda ''came to be one of two successful artificially originated unique Anima created by Nocturn before their Anima test data wipe by Kari, the other being Atomic. It was given to Hyun-Ae by Aki personally during the only successful attempt of Unlocking Meditation. Hyun-Ae at first seemed rather excited to be in the same boat, as it were, to Aki and Kari, even having Kari oversee ''Andromeda herself. However as time went on and Aki became more cautious of her own ability, Hyun-Ae felt the same upon realizing the potential of Andromeda. Appearance Andromeda ''takes the general appearance of the retro space girl aesthetic of the American 1950s along with the sci-fi future imagery of such films like ''2001: A Space Odyssey ''and ''Tron. It reflects the cosmic relationship between the developmental origin of Hyun-Ae and debatably the link Kari shares to other worlds beyond theirs. At the waist, shoulder, and ankles Andromeda ''is split from the original body also similarly to some parts of Atomic and between the gaps seem to be space itself. ''Andromeda ''also appears to wear elbow-long latex/polymer gloves and stockings on its arms and legs respectively with feet akin to high heeled boots. Around its waist, collar, and "eyes" are periwinkle glowing rings that appear to spin and pulsate around ''Andromeda. With the area around where its eyes should be is instead a solid glowing pink line that vertically bisects its head over where its left eye should be. In addition to its more clothes-based look is a heavy white belt, thin, flowy sleeves and a miniskirt sectioned off on the side of the thighs. Andromeda's physical form resembles the slender build of Ren with Hyun-Ae's facial shape. Personality Initial State Andromeda ''doesn't appear to have sentience but does show some reactive personality. It does follow Hyun-Ae's command without question and does so willingly. Along with the idea of the deafening vast emptiness of space comes the notion that ''Andromeda ''makes no sound whatsoever in a vocal sense. What it does may produce sound but there is no vocal notion like a yell when it rush attacks or a grunt when exerting itself. At times however Hyun-Ae notices when ''Andromeda ''finishes an action it appears to look at her as if to say something but can't, then simply carry on. '''Unlocked State' Upon fully achieving inner peace, Hyun-Ae became startled by the sudden voice Andromeda ''addressed her with. Because of the meditative means of which ''Andromeda ''came from achieving inner peace "unlocked" a state of mind that could further reveal the full potential of ''Andromeda. In this state, which it is in indefinitely, it looks the exact same but has a voice of its own despite not having a face at all. The voice is reportedly rather soothing and mature, and often doesn't guide or direct Hyun-Ae but rather acts as the "other half", like two sides of a coin. Andromeda ''doesn't ever sound enthused or excited ever and is adamantly collected and mellow in tone and expression, for what expression there is of body language. With that, ''Andromeda is entirely sentient. Ability Information Pocket of the Cosmos This capability allows Hyun-Ae to trap a target within a zone of her control. Andromeda ''releases a radial void from Hyun-Ae's position which makes anyone other than her experience the lack of gravity in the cosmos as ''Andromeda ''has created a pocket of space itself on a planetary entity. At first anyone could maintain other movement functions, simply gravity reduction and not slow motion of a target, but then later turned into affected targets in slow motion. This capability does not slow time itself as anyone outside of the affected area moves in real time, for clarity ''Andromeda ''does not control time itself by any means in what it can do. In its unlocked state this move, depending on environmental conditions, can fully impact the feeling of space on someone being the temperature and lack of air. If intended to use lethally any affected target with either flash freeze and instantly die or suffocate to death. '''Wormhole Link' Andromeda ''allows Hyun-Ae to use short range teleportation similarly to Ren's Mark. However unlike it is that '''Wormhole Link' can allow Hyun-Ae to travel anywhere within 20 feet roughly, either than be through walls or to an area unseen, whereas Ren needs a line of sight that isn't obscured or obfuscated by another object or surface even if it can travel farther. Also in contrast is that Wormhole Link creates an area of effect back blast, knocking back anyone and anything within a five to 10 foot radius back. This creates noise and destruction, with any non-organic object touched by the blast tinged a glowing magenta color, unlike the subtlety and quietness of Ren's. It also means that Hyun-Ae needs to be more conscious of her surroundings before use. Crash Nova This capability of ''Andromeda ''was only achieved once it went into Ascendant State. In areas where range is an issue, '''Crash Nova '''bridges the gap. Like a hailstorm of stardust itself this capability allows Hyun-Ae and ''Andromeda ''to capture objects and use them as lethal meteor crashing projectiles, essentially turning them into directed comets. This can be either capturing fired bullets like a net and combining them together or using an entire car. The captured objects themselves have proven to be anything smaller than a 737 commercial transportation plane, and even can include people and animals. While Hyun-Ae strays away from harming an innocent animal she will use other people and turn them into a projectile fired at their friends. Objects used in '''Crash Nova '''are usually broken up entirely after impact but people live after they have been used as projectiles and are unscathed, making this an unorthodox yet effective means of short-term rapid transportation.Category:User Abilities Category:Other Characters